svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Meinheimer (December 2010)
Dr. Meinheimer 2010 was the third edition of the Dr. Meinheimer event, held on December 5, 2010. The show was highlighted by Nature Ben putting the WWE Championship on the line against an opponent of his choosing, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Bret Hart in a Submission match, and Team DEFAULT taking on Team WPW in a traditional Dr. Meinheimer elimination match. Results Tonight was the third Dr. Meinheimer event. The night kicked off with a pre-show match up to determine the No. 1 Contender for Walter P. Wiley's Hardcore title. After delivering a power press slam to nobody, British Bulldog managed to defeat D-Rob to earn this opportunity. Kicking off the post Thanksgiving classic is a traditional Dr. Meinheimer elimination match. Team Madness, comprised of "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Disco Drew, and Jimmy Snuka, taking on Team Middle East, with Iron Sheik, Muhammad Hassan, and Daivari. Macho Man said he would get his revenge on Sheik for being eliminated in the first round of the King of the Ring tournament, and he did just that. Sheik was the first to fall after falling victim to Mach's elbow drop. Hassan was eliminated next by Disco Drew, leaving only Daivari to fend for himself. It didn't take long for Jimmy Snuka to pin Daivari following a headbutt. However, Macho Man, claiming to be a bit elimination crazy, attacked the referee and put on the referee's shirt. Mach then had Drew pin the referee and counted the fall or him. After months of intense battles, J-Pac and Dynamite Derek would bring their feud to an end in a 3 Stages of Kevin Bacon match. The first contest would be held under Hardcore rules. The second match would be a First Blood match. And, if needed, the third would be a Last Man Standing match. As it turned out, the third match was not needed as Dynamite Derek defeated J-Pac in a clean sweep. Thus closing the door on this lengthy battle. In the second Dr. Meinheimer match of the evening, Team bWo, comprised of Steven Richards, Hollywood Nova, and Blue Meanie, took on Team L.O.D. After much back and forth, Stevie finally managed to eliminate both Hawk and Animal. Heidenreich was eventually taken down as well by Blue Meanie, despite Stevie overshooting his target by accidentally hitting Meanie with a diving elbow to the outside of the ring. Up next was Team Disaster, Earthquake, Typhoon, and Coach D, taking on Team Warriors, Ultimate Warrior, Paul London, and RVD. Typhoon was eliminated first by Ultimate Warrior and the splash. RVD picked up the pin over Earthquake and over Coach D as well following the Five Star Frogsplash, the match ending with another clean sweep. Anyone noticing a pattern here? After Nature Ben and Nathan DiBiase kept him from entering the Laugh Like Pee-wee match, Hulk Hogan promised to put together the greatest and most powerful team of all time to take on Nathan DiBiase's. Nathan DiBiase aligned himself with his father Ted DiBiase and his recent ally Ric Flair. Although it seemed as though their team could not be defeated by anything Hulk Hogan could compile, especially if it was Immortal, they were wrong. Hulk Hogan brought with him Team Three Hogans, One Cup, his two partners being Hollywood Hogan and Hogan 80s. In no time at all, Ric Flair was eliminated by Hollywood Hogan. Nathan DiBiase was eliminated shortly after by Hulk Hogan. And following three consecutive leg drops, Ted DiBiase was eliminated by Hogan 80s. In a post match interview, all three team members celebrated with a series of brothers. It appears the Three Hogans, One Cup is here to stay. In a rematch from WrestleMania 13, Bret Hart, who won the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match, took on "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in a Submission match for Austin's World Heavyweight Championship. Hart promised that this time, he would make Austin tap out rather than pass out from the pain as he did at Mania 13. He stayed true to his promise after a 30 minute long show stealing contest which saw Bret walk away the new World Heavyweight Champion. In the final Dr. Meinheimer elimination match of the evening, Team WPW, Walter P. Wiley, Goldust, and Al Snow, took on Team DEFAULT, featuring DEFAULT, Winslow J. Wiley, and Ricardo Diaz. DEFAULT made short work of his dad's cronies, his former mentor Al Snow and Goldust, before finally directing his attention to his cowardly father. DEFAULT then allowed his uncle Winslow to finish of Walter to give their team the victory in clean sweep number six of the evening. The Nature King made his way to the ring for the announcement of the evening where he would decide who was receiving a shot at his title. He said he had watched everyone closely tonight and finally made his decision on who the most deserving man was to receive a WWE title shot. J-Pac made his way to the ring. As soon as the bell rang, Ben acted as though he would attack J-Pac, but instead laid down and allowed himself to be pinned, giving J-Pac his first WWE Championship. Ric Flair, Ted and Nathan DiBiase all joined Nature Ben and J-Pac in the ring. A new and powerful force has been formed, rendering Dynamite Derek butthurt.